


I Need A Raincoat

by alexmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clitchè, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Mega Fluffy, Raining in Baltimore, counting crows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmustdie/pseuds/alexmustdie
Summary: He finally spoke. "Oh Frankie...I guess... I guess I do too. Have for a long time. I just never realized it... though I think I knew it all along," he replied smiling. "I'll say it now though."He reached for Frank's jaw, both of their cheeks wet with tears, and stretched with smiles."Frank Iero, I lov-"Frank woke up.





	

Frank opened the door, giving a nervous smile to the black haired man before him. He took a deep breath, feeling like his salad was going to come back up from lunch.

  
"Hey Gee," he gestured in, seeing him return the smile.

  
"Hey Frankie, what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?" Gerard asked, walking in and sitting across from Frank on the couch, after he closed the door.

  
Frank sighed. This was probably the most risky thing he had ever done. And the most desperate. It's not everyday that someone has to tell their best friend something like this. Hell, you shouldn't even feel this way about your best friend.

  
Friends don't want to kiss the other friend. Friends don't want to cuddle naked, and have nothing in between them. Friends didn't love each other. And not the normal 'I love you as a friend thing' either. Frank was so in love with Gerard Way, that he might as well have torn his heart out and handed it to him.

  
"Gee, there's no easy way to put this..." Frank said, nervously pulling his fingers through his hair, which was already greasy from repeating this action so many times.

  
Gerard reached over and grabbed the hand out of his hair, setting it on his lap. "You can tell me anything Frankie. I'm here no matter what," he replied, rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles.

  
"No matter what?" Frank asked, his breath hitching in his throat.

  
"No matter what."

  
Frank sighed. "I think I'm in love with you Gerard," Frank finally choked out, holding his breath in, as he looked into the older man's eyes. He couldn't read the emotions behind them. For some reason, though he can every other time, he couldn't see what emotions the other was going through. And this scared him . It scared him more than a spider. And these are spiders we're talking about. Have you ever seen the fucking eyes on those things? And their legs. Frank shuddered just thinking about both things at once, which was definitely not a good combination of thoughts.

  
He finally spoke. "Oh Frankie...I guess... I guess I do too. Have for a long time. I just never realized it... though I think I knew it all along," he replied smiling. "I'll say it now though."

  
He reached for Frank's jaw, both of their cheeks wet with tears, and stretched with smiles.

  
"Frank Iero, I lov-"

 

Frank woke up.

He blinked a couple of times, wondering where he was, and what the time was. He rubbed his eyes, and looked over on the carpeted floor, seeing a lump that he could only assume was Gerard curled up in a sleeping bag.

  
He remembered then. Gerard invited him over to watch movies and sleep over. This was a friend thing of course. Because that's all they were. Friends.

  
Frank thought about the dream he had just had, silently cursing his mind not letting him forget it. Any other time someone has a dream, they wake up, and don't even remember dreaming. But this had to be one of the unlucky times that he remembered.

  
Oh yes, he definitely remembered. He remembered the emotions in the dream. And they were all real... but only on his part.

  
You see, the situation was the same. All except Frank having the courage to tell his best friend. Frank thought about the ending of his dream. Gerard had been so close to telling Frank he loved him. But it seemed as though Gerard couldn't even love him in the dream realm.

  
Frank let loose, tears falling from his face, trying to keep his sobs as quiet as possible to keep from waking the other up.

  
Years and years Frank has been pinning his feelings up, trying to push them away. Because this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend. There was nothing at all to prepare him for this, and nothing that could stop it.

  
Frank didn't even know how much longer he could take this. He had even been to therapy and was prescribed depression medicine for christ's sake. And of course the therapy didn't help because he couldn't tell anyone, including his therapist, why he was depressed.

  
It was actually a combination of his held in feelings, added to the fact his parents were divorcing. Yet another thing that he was not prepared for. It actually didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. They just never got along, and he knew soon enough this would happen. But even with that foreknowledge, added to the fact he's been keeping all of his emotions pinned up, he hurt like hell.

  
He continued sobbing, a whimper occasionally escaping his mouth. One of the times it happened though, he had been way too loud. Way too fucking loud. And as if on cue, he heard Gerard stir.

  
Damn Frank's mouth.

  
"Frankie?" He heard a mumble, obviously still not awake. Frank was surprised as it was that he even woke up to his whimper. He sleeps like a fucking bear in hibernation.

  
"Y-yeah?" Frank sniffed, cursing himself for his broken voice.

  
"Are you crying?" Gerard asked in a monotone voice, yawning at the end.

  
"I uh... y-yeah" he replied, not even bothering on lying. If he were to answer, his voice would've given it away anyway. He wiped a couple of tears that ran down his check off.

  
"Oh okay...that's nice. Well g'night," Gerard replied in a dreamy voice, almost halfway asleep again.

  
Frank sighed, realizing how ridiculous it was he was crying anyway. How would crying help his situation?

  
About thirty seconds went by of complete silence, until he saw Gerard shoot strait up from his sleeping bag, just now comprehending what Frank had said.

  
"Wait, Frank what? Are you okay?" He asked scooting closer to Frank's sleeping bag, and looking down on the shorter man. The room was dimly lit by the full moon outside, just enough to where they could see each other clearly.

  
"I-I'm fine. You don't need to lose sleep over me being a fucking baby," Frank scoffed, not helping the stray tears that were still escaping his eyes.

  
"No Frankie, I care about you more than sleep," he replied, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. Frank had to resist the urge to lean into the touch.

  
He came to a silent realization right then, that If he didn't get out of there, he really would break loose. And as babyish as he was acting already, he couldn't even let Gerard know why. And to make matters worse, he never moved his hand from his face. He was just stroking it with his thumb, looking into his eyes with concern.

  
"Tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart," he whispered never taking his eyes off of him.

  
Frank jumped up from his sleeping bag. He couldn't. He couldn't handle being this close and wanting to be closer. Especially to someone who probably doesn't want to be closer.

  
"I can't. I-I can't do this anymore," he sobbed, running out of the bedroom before the other could reply.

 

He breathed heavy sitting in his car, which was currently sitting in Gerard's driveway. He was 17 years old, with divorcing parents, depression, and a friend that doesn't love him.

  
He couldn't do this. He couldn't let Gerard touch him and talk to him like that, and not be able to return it without realeasing what he truly feels. He felt so confused, so worthless. His thoughts were just scattered everywhere, not daring to give him a moment of peace. What he would give to just stop thinking for a couple minutes.

  
He banged his head on the steering wheel a couple of times, and finally turned the keys, and turning on his car. He obviously wasn't going to drive, because he'd probably wreck and die from the tears clouding his eyes. He figured he might as well listen to his music to calm him down.

  
He turned on his stereo system, and almost started full on sobbing again when he heard what was playing. Of course it was Raining in Baltimore, and as ironic as it sounds it was raining outside. This just added to Frank's sadness. The song kept playing though, and Frank just decided to let all of his stress built up out. Right there in the car.

  
|It's raining in Baltimore, baby  
But everything else is the same|

  
He let the tears run down his face, which was buried in his arms over the steering wheel. He wanted to know why no one seemed to be able to love him. Not his parents. They were too caught up in themselves arguing. Not Gerard. He only considered him a friend, nothing more.

  
|There's things I remember and things I forget|

  
Through his sobs he heard the car door open, and a person sitting in the passenger seat. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Gerard. Who else would be up at this time?

  
|I miss you  
I guess that I should|

  
He didn't even say anything. They both just sat there, and thought to themselves about what they were going to say.

  
"I-I'm sorry Frank. I should've known better." Gerard spoke finally, in a mere whisper. Frank was actually surprised that he heard it through his crying. And damn if Frank wasn't confused. Why would he be sorry? Frank was the one that loved him.

  
|Three thousand five hundred miles away|

  
Frank looked up, seeing Gerard looking out of the rainy car window. He didn't even bother to wipe the tears off his face.

  
"Why would you be sorry?"

  
"I-I went to far. I lost control. I just need time to think..." he replied immediately, not even looking at Frank. And Frank saw that he too had tears running down his cheek.

  
|But what would you change if you could?|

  
Frank had no idea what he was talking about. He figured he knew what it was though. Gerard probably found out. He probably found out about how he loved him. He probably wanted to leave.

  
"I-I thought you wouldn't care about that...I thought we could still at least be friends, since we both don't feel the same way obviously," Frank replied, even though he wasn't even sure if he knew what Gerard was talking about. But he was going to find out anyway. There was no way he could keep it pinned up anymore.

  
|I need a phone call|

  
Gerard looked at Frank with a pained expression. "You just don't understand Frankie. How hard it is to be with someone you can't have." He replied, reaching to cup Frank's jaw, but dropping his hand before it got there and looking away.

  
Wait. What? Someone he can't have? Wasn't that supposed to be flipped?

  
|Maybe I should buy a new car  
I can always hear a freight train  
If I listen real hard|

  
"Gerard look at me," Frank said placing his finger under the other's jaw. He met his eyes, and they both just stared for a couple of seconds.

  
"Gee, do you know why I ran out for?" He asked, wiping a tear from Gerard's face.

  
"Because I got too close too you...because I was acting the way friends shouldn't," he replied, more tears coming down his cheeks.

  
|And I wish it was a small world|

  
"Oh Gee, that's not it at all. I ran out because I couldn't handle being around you and not having you. I ran out...I ran out because I'm in love with you." He finally admitted, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest.

  
|Because I'm lonely for the big towns|

  
He saw multiple emotions run through the man's eyes, before he turned, and got out of the car altogether. Frank almost started crying again, until he saw through the rain splattered windows, that he was coming to Frank's side.

  
|I'd like to hear a little guitar|

  
He heard his own car door open, and soon after hands pulling him out of the car. It was still raining, and he looked at the taller man before him, his hair dripping wet.

  
"Frank...all you had to do was tell me. All you had to do was ask. In fact, all you had to do was know," he spoke, twining his hands through Frank's hair, and this time Frank leaned into the touch.

  
"Know what Gee?" He spoke, closing his eyes.

  
|I think it's time to put the top down|

  
"I love you too Frank Iero," he replied smiling, his tears being concealed by the rain. Frank returned the smile, feeling happier than ever.

  
|I need a phone call|

  
They both looked into each other's eyes, before slowly leaning in. They clashed their lips together in a passionate and meaningful kiss. They had both kept this in for so long they didn't even care

  
And Frank's worries were gone. Sure his parents were divorcing. Sure he couldn't keep a job. But for now, he could keep Gerard, and that meant more to him than anything else. He was here, and this was now. He was in love with Gerard Way, and nothing would change that.

  
|I need a raincoat|

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Raining in Baltimore by Counting Crows, so I figured...why not? Hope you liked it <3


End file.
